The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs! (Pokémon Sun
The End of Silliness? More Really Silly Songs! (Pokémon Sun & Moon Version) is a episode which is SM127. Known as "The End of Silly Songs with Nagisa?" in Japanese. Cast *Sandy (Lana's Eevee) *Ash's Rowlet *Ash's Pikachu *Lana's Popplio Scores/Songs *Pokémon The Series Sun & Moon Theme Song *The End of Silliness? Title Card *The Song of Cebu *Promised Land *Good Morning Torracat *The Thankfulness Song *Keep Walking *Big Things Too! *Stuff-Mart Rap *His Cheeseburger *The Crying Veterinarian Of The Alps Thomas Stories #Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party #Harold and The Flying Horse #Make Someone Happy #Best Dressed Engine #A Surprise for Percy #Thomas Gets Tricked #Three Cheers for Thomas #Cranky Bugs #The Runaway #Snow Plot still version of the 2009 Disney XD logo fades in and out. Nighthawks (Segment #1) [The sing-along compliation begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks" in a dark rainy night. Inside, we see 'Ash's Rowlet' as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter, and 'Sandy, sitting and sleeping next to a glass window, alone and fidgeting. There're three almost empty sundae glasses on his table: two pink and one green. Sandy appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into it.]'' '''Archibald Asparagus (from "His Cheeseburger"): Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. (continues reading the letter) ...and as the result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song..." Larry (from "The Song of the Cebu"): Boy is riding with cebu... Um... No wait. (No wait.) Larry (from "TEOS?"): (Wh-Wh-) What, do you think that's funny?... (-funny?... -funny?...) fade back to Sandy, still dreaming... Sandy: No. No! back to his nightmare... Archibald (from "HC"): Management has decided (-decided -decided...) that other performers... (-performers...) Mr. Lunt (from "HC"): Cause you're his cheeseburger His yummy cheeseburger... '' Archibald: Silly songs is cancelled... (Silly songs is cancelled- -is cancelled...) until further notice. (-cancelled...) Silly songs is cancelled... (-cancelled... -cancelled... -cancelled...) ''back to Sandy, who's fidgeting more vigorously. Sandy: Jibee! Jibee! Jibee! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Jibee! Jibee! begins to take notice of Sandy's spastic squeaking and fidgeting. Sandy: NO! Cebu! Nnnnn! Rowlet: Hey. Sandy: Jibee! Rowlet: Hey-hey, Mr. You okay? Sandy: Jibee! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Jibee! Rowlet: Mr.! Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?! title "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" and "The End of Silliness: More Really Silly Songs" comes up as Rowlet rushes over to see if Sandy's okay. (and the Pokémon Anime Sun and Moon title card is retitled.) Ash: The End of Silliness? Nighthawks (Segment #2) fade back to Rowlet and Sandy. Sandy has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him. Rowlet: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Sandy: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay. Rowlet: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up? (Sandy shakes his head) Waffle cone? (Sandy shakes his head again) Cup full of sprinkles? Sandy: (sighs) I don't need anything. Rowlet: You, uh...wanna talk about it? looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen. Sandy: Does that thing work? Rowlet: Mm-hmm. Sandy: A-1 and G-7. Rowlet: Huh? Sandy: A-1 and G-7. Press A-1 and G-7! (Rowlet flies over to the jukebox) It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well... I don't know! It just... kinda got messed up! peckes A-1 and G-7 and the TV turns on to reveal the ''[[Silly Songs with Larry] title card for "TSotC", as the music starts. He hops away to the right. The camera zooms toward the TV.]'' "Song of the Cebu" Announcer: And now it's time for silly songs with Larry. The part of the show were Larry come out and sings a silly song. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Larry the Cucumber presents, in a sequential image, stereophonic, multimedia event, The Song of the Cebu. Larry: Ce-bú! This is a song about a boy... a song about a little boy and his cebús... a song about a little boy and his three cebús... The little boy who had... a sick cebú... a sad cebú... and a mute cebú. And also a hippo. Um... um... this is me at the airport. This is my aunt Ruth. This is me at a bullfight. This is me fighting the bull. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ooo! Larry: This is me and the bull. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ahh! Larry: This is me and the bull and... I think that's the bull's cousin. He's a cebú! Archibald: Hold it! You call this a multimedia event? This is a slide projector and a bed sheet! And what on earth is a cebú, anyway? Larry: It's kind of like a cow. See? Archibald: Yes. Well, very good. This could be interesting. Carry on! Larry: Ce-bú! Sing it with me! Ce-bú! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ce-bú! Larry: Boy is rid-ing with ce-bú Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Boy is rid-ing with ce-bú Larry: Into town in his ca-noe Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Into town in his ca-noe Larry: Sick cebú is row-ing and sneez-ing. Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo Larry: Hippo chew-ing on bam-boo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Hippo chew-ing on bam-boo Larry: Can't see boy and three ce-bus Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Can't see boy and three ce-bus Larry: Sad ce-bú is row-ing and cry-ing Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo Larry: Ce-bú! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ce-bú! Larry: Ce-bú! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ce-bú! All: Achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, ce-bú! Larry: Hip-po seen by mute ce-bú Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Hip-po seen by mute ce-bú Larry: Tries to tell the ot-her two Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Tries to tell the ot-her two Larry: Mute cebú is wav-ing and grun-ting Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Larry: Uh-oh. Archibald: Wait! What happens next? Larry: Um ... Archibald: Does the hippo see them? Is the poor mute cebú successful in communicating the imminent danger to the other passengers? Is the boy injured? Why is the sad cebú sad? Is the canoe wood or aluminum? Larry: Oh look! There's me and Bob at Sea World! Oh, wow. Jimmy, Jerry, & Junior: Ooo! Larry: Forgot about that one. There's me and that bull again. Archibald: You can't just start a song and leave it hanging like that! You know, I've come to expect a lot more from you. This is quite disappointing! I'm going to have to speak to Bob about this. Larry: Oh look, a cebú! Larry, Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ce-bu! Larry: No, wait ... that's a water buffalo. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: No more song about ce-bú! Need another verse or two! Audience is stan-ding and lea-ving, Bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo moo moo moo Jimmy: I want my money back! Jerry: Yeah, that'd be ... that'd be good. shot fades to the start of the sing-along version of the song, and goes from there. "Edward, Trevor And The Really Useful Party" (told by "George Carlin") [insert title card "Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party told by George Carlin" here] *Mr. Conductor 1: Trevor the Traction Engine was old-fashioned but he doesn't care. He knows that he is really useful, like his friend Edward the Blue Engine. Early one morning, Trevor was chuffing about the Vicarage Orchard. He had important news for Edward. * Trevor: The Vicar says that not all children are able to have holidays by the sea, so he's having a garden party to raise money for his seaside trip. I'm going to be the star attraction. * Mr. Conductor 1: Chattered Trevor. * Trevor: Giving rides to all the visitors. The Vicar is putting up posters all about it. * Edward: I'd like to help too. * Mr. Conductor 1: Sighed Edward. * Edward: But without my rails, I wouldn't be much good at the garden party. * Mr. Conductor 1: It was a beautiful day but Edward was worried. * Edward: I wish there was something I can do for a party. * Mr. Conductor 1: He said. * Edward: I'd like to be helpful like Trevor. * Mr. Conductor 1: Edward's driver laughed. * Driver: You're helpful in your own way, and that's on the railway. * Mr. Conductor 1: Next day, it was Trevor's turn to look disappointed. He had bad news. * Trevor: The Vicar's been so busy that he forgot to put up the posters. Now no one will know about the party. * Mr. Conductor 1: But Edward had an idea. * Edward: Don't worry. * Mr. Conductor 1: He said. * Edward: Everything is going to be all right. * Mr. Conductor 1: Then he explained to his driver. * Edward: The Vicar can paste his posters on my cab and coaches, so wherever I go, they'll go too. * Driver: Well done, Edward. * Mr. Conductor 1: Said his driver. * Driver: I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt would agree. * Mr. Conductor 1: As indeed he did. Edward steamed happily to the stations collecting his passengers. * Passengers: Look! * Mr. Conductor 1: They said. * Passengers: The Vicar is holding a party. We must go do that. * Mr. Conductor 1: Later Trevor was resting in the orchard shed when Bertie rolled by. * Bertie: Hello, Trevor. Why are you dozing there like an old stick-in-the-mud? * Trevor: I'm not dozing, I'm resting. * Mr. Conductor 1: Replied Trevor. Then he told Bertie about the Vicar's party. * Bertie: I'll be there too. * Mr. Conductor 1: Boasted Bertie. * Bertie: I'm not sure people would wanna ride on an old traction engine after traveling in the smart red bus like me. * Mr. Conductor 1: The party day arrived. It had rained heavenly during the night and the orchard grove was soaked. * Trevor: Rain and mud won't spoil my day. * Mr. Conductor 1: Said Trevor. * Driver: No indeed. * Mr. Conductor 1: Agreed his driver. * Driver: We'll stay on the road then we won't get bogged down. * Mr. Conductor 1: Trevor was soon busy trending up and down the quiet country lane, carrying lots of laughing children. He was just turning the corner when he heard Bertie. * Bertie: Hello, old timer. I'm taking everyone to the party. People had come from all other the island. * Mr. Conductor 1: Trevor gave Bertie a cheerful whistle, and turned backed toward the orchard. Then there was trouble. * Bertie: Help, I'm stuck! * Mr. Conductor 1: Shouted Bertie. His wheels had sunk deep in the orchard mud. Terence the Tractor arrived just in time. * Terence: I'm the one who has to plough fields. * Mr. Conductor 1: Laughed Terence. * Terence: We better get you out of here. * Mr. Conductor 1: Using strong ropes, Terence and Trevor pulled Bertie cleared the mud. * Trevor: This will teach Bertie a thing or two. * Mr. Conductor 1: Trevor chuffered to himself. At last, Bertie was on the road again. * Bertie: Thank you, Trevor. You're not a stick-in-the-mud at all. * Trevor: No. * Mr. Conductor 1: Smiled Trevor. * Trevor: But you were. Just for a little while. * Mr. Conductor 1: That evening, the Vicar arrived to see Edward and his driver. * Vicar: Thanks to your good idea about the posters. Hundreds of people payed to come to the party. We've raised lots of money for the children. * Mr. Conductor 1: Edward was very pleased and Trevor fell happily asleep thinking of all the children who would now get to the seaside at last. Nighthawks (Segment #3) the song and story is done, Rowlet laughs but stops when he sees Sandy's stern looking face. He's not wearing his ice pack anymore. Sandy: What, do you think that's...funny? Rowlet: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. Sandy: Yeah, but It wasn't my fault! (flops his head onto the table.) They got'em mixed-up at photo hut! and I didn't see that Bertie stuck in the mud! Rowlet: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you messed up a song. It's not the end of the world. Pikachu, disguised as a mysterious man, and a woman in a red dress enter the ice cream parlor. The man's face is obscured by the turned up coller of his trench coat. The man sits down and places his breifcase on the counter. Rowlet: I'll be with you in a minute, folks. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. (Walks over to the jukebox again.) And- and I've got just the thing. (Presses a few buttons) There. That oughta do it. (The TV shows the title card for "Promised Land" from "Josh and the Big Wall!", as he hops away from the jukebox.) Rowlet: What'll it be, Mr.? the TV, the title card cuts to the start of the song. Pa Grape (from "J&tBW!"): It's time? Scooter (from "J&tBW!"): It's time? Jimmy (from "J&tBW!"): Did he just say "It's Time?" Philip Pea (from "J&tBW!"): We didn't have a lot of fun in the desert We did-n't have ♪ ♪ a lot of fun ♪ ♪ in the sand Other Pea (from "J&tBW!"): But saddle up your cow Philip: It's all behind us now All (from "J&tBW!"): Because we're going to the Promised Land!! rest of the song continues on fullscreen. (Afterwards, two and four more stories and songs played: "Good Morning George" (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") "The Thankfulness Song" (from "Madame Blueberry") "Harold and The Flying Horse" "Make Someone Happy" "Best Dressed Engine" and "A Surprise for Percy".] Nighthawks (Segment #4) those above mentioned stories and songs, Sandy sniffs a little. Sandy: Yeah. Maybe I should just try to be thankful for the time I did have with my silly songs. Bye, silly songs. Nice knowing you. It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E... Rowlet: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. A-ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) Hang on! Daddy's Coming! camera zooms to the TV which shows the title card for "[[Keep Walking]" from "J&tBW!"] Pea guard (from "J&tBW!): O-oooh. That's be great idea. You go head and keep walking! fades to the footage, and the rest continues from there. Afterwards four and two more stories and songs plays: "[[Big Things Too]" (from Dave and the Giant Pickle") "Cranky Bugs" told by Alec Baldwin" "Thomas Gets Tricked" told by "George Carlin" "Stuff Mart Rap" (from "MB") and "Three Cheers for Thomas" (told by "Michael Brandon"). After the last story in this section ends, it irises out serving into...] Nighthawks (Segment #5) Rowlet: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-fungee... (Laughs until he stops laughing and notices that He's still not cheering up) Sandy: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. You think they got hurt? Rowlet: Oh. Gee, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Sandy: Yeah. They were wearing their helmets. That's good. Rowlet: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but... why are you so down? You wanna tell me what's going on? Ash's Pikachu: I'll tell you what's going on! (Turns to reveal himself. Sandy looks shocked then grumpy. He hops over to the jukebox.) Perhaps this will clear things up. (Looks grumpily at Sandy. They both make funny faces, then looks grumpy again and selects a story and song.) Sandy: Noooooooooooooooo! [Cuts to "TR" told by "GC" without fade-in a start.] "The Runaway" (told by "George Carlin") * George Carlin: Thomas the Tank Engine was ill. Workmen had tried to make him better, but it was no use. * Sir Topham Hatt: Edward must take you to the works. * George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas felt very miserable. Then, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to Duck. * Sir Topham Hatt: I want you to help Percy and Toby while Thomas is away. * George Carlin: Duck was delighted. He already knew Percy and soon made friends with Toby and Bertie. Terence the Tractor gave him a big welcome too. * Terence: Take care of Thomas' coaches. * George Carlin: He advised. * Terence: He's sure to miss them while he's away. * George Carlin: Duck was very gentle with the coaches. Annie and Clarabel were impressed. * Annie and Clarabel: Such nice manners. * George Carlin: They told each other. * Annie and Clarabel: It really is a pleasure to go out with him. * George Carlin: When Thomas came back, Annie and Clarabel told him how well Duck had managed. Thomas was so pleased to be home that he soon forgot to be jealous. The works have left Thomas' handbrake very stiff. It made his brakes seen they were on, when in fact they were not. As a result, he and his coaches often overran the platform. Thomas found this most embarrassing. Gradually, his driver and fireman learned to be extra careful. But one day, Thomas' fireman was ill and a relief man took his place. The fireman had fastened the coupling and joined the driver and stationmaster on the platform to wait for Henry's passengers. The fireman had forgot all about Thomas' handbrake. Thomas simmered happily. * Thomas: Not long now. * George Carlin: He thought. As he saw Henry slowly approaching. But Thomas' brakes were not on and suddenly he felt his wheels begin to move. He tried to stop, but he couldn't without his driver and fireman. He tried to whistle a warning, but he couldn't do that either. The Conductor, driver, fireman and passengers were all stranded on the platform. * Annie and Clarabel: Stop! Stop! * George Carlin: Shrieked Annie and Clarabel. But Thomas, with plenty of steam, kept on going. The alarm went down the line. * Signalman: Stop the runaway! * George Carlin: There ready for action was Harold the Helicopter. The inspector had made a plan and together they took off into the sky. At last Thomas was tiring. * Thomas: I need to stop, I need to stop. * George Carlin: He panted wearily. As they neared the next station Thomas saw Harold land. They entered the platform slowly enough for the inspector to act. Judging his moment the inspector scrambled into the cab and screwed the brakes on. * (The inspector brakes with all his strength) * George Carlin: At last Thomas stopped. Both he and the inspector were very relieved. Then they thanked Harold. * Harold: Think nothing of it. Glad to be at service anytime. * Inspector: Thomas. * George Carlin: Remarked The inspector. * Inspector: We must never let this happen again. * George Carlin: Wearily, Thomas agreed with him. His Cheeseburger from ("Madame Blueberry") [insert title card "His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry" here] (music starts playing banjo) Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Archibald: (offscreen) Just a moment! Wait! Stop talking! (music stops, and Archibald shows up with a letter) Excuse me, I have an announcement. (clears throat, and reads out a letter) "Because of the high standards we on this show strive to adhere to, and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song, management has decided to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Several songs were screened and we chose one based on the applicants sense of artistry and all around propriety." Thank you. (Larry looks confused) Larry: So what are you saying? Archibald: (offscreen) I'm saying (onscreen) that silly songs is cancelled until futher notice. Larry: (looks behind on the bear trap) Oh, yeah?! Well, then how am I supposed to get out of this bear trap? Archibald: I'm sure you'll figure something out. (pea worker shows up and pulls out the new title card) Announcer: And now it's time for Love Songs with Mr. Lunt, the part of the show where Mr. Lunt and sings a love song. Lunt: He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger And I might like a milkshake as well." She said to him, "I can't give you either." And he said, "Isn't this Burger Bell?"'' She said," Yes it is but we're closed now. But we open tomorrow at 10." He said, " I am extremely hungry. But I guess I can wait until then." Cause you're his cheeseburger. His yummy cheeseburger. He'll wait for yo-u, yeah. He will wait for yo-u. Oh, you are his cheeseburger. His tasty cheeseburger. He'll wait for yo-u. Oh, he will wait for you. (changes to morning) He stayed at the drive-thru till sunrise. He may have dozed off once or twice. When he spotted a billboard for Denny's, Bacon and Eggs for half price! How could he resist such an offer? He really needed something to munch! Cheeseburger please do not get angry, Chorus: Don't get angry, He'll eat and be back here for lunch. Cause you're his cheeseburger. His precious cheeseburger. Be back for yo-u. He'll be back for yo-u. Won't be so long cheeseburger. Oh, lovely cheeseburger Be back for yo-u. Oh, he'll be back for you. Because he loves you cheeseburger With all his heart! And there ain't nothin' gonna tear You tw-o apart! And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese, He would get down on his hands and knees To see if someone accidentally dropped Some cheese in the dirt And he would wash it off for you! Wipe it off for you!! Clean that dirty cheese off Just for you!!! You are his cheeeeeeese-burrrrrrrrr-geeeeeeeeeeeeeer... Archibald: I thought you were going to sing about growing up in Connecticut! Announcer: This has been Love Songs with Mr. Lunt. Tune in next time to hear Mr. Lunt say... Mr. Lunt: ...I grew up in New Jersey. Nighthawks (Segement #6) the above-mentioned story and song, Rowlet looks at the "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt" card on the TV screen, then turns to Ash's Pikachu.) Rowlet: (Gasps) You don't mean...? Ash's Pikachu: Yes! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! gently bangs his head on the table. Rowlet: That's despicable. (Sandy still doing that) I'd feel that way too if somebody took my songs away. nods in agreement Ash's Pikachu: It's just that... I... Well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know. (Jimmy looks scornfully at him) Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these. (Opens his briefcase. Sandy looks on as the rain outside stops. He pulls out a pile of papers, takes one piece of paper, and reads it out loud.) Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that Ash's Pikachu should forgive and forget the Song of the Cebu incident and return Silly Songs with Larry to regular Veggie programming, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake." Sandy: Moose lake? Ash's Pikachu: Yes. Moose lake. Sandy: (Happy) Wow. Moose lake. Ash's Pikachu: The people have spoken. I'm afraid I have no other choice but to hereby decree that silly songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Hops onto the counter) Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, Moose Lake, that this is not the end of silliness, no, quite the contrary. Silliness has just begun! (Slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) But try not to be too silly. Please? gives Ash's Pikachu a thumbs up look, gets up and hops over to the jukebox. He pulls out a disc entitled "Thomas and Friends: [[Snow]". He puts the disc in. An arm of the jukebox places the disc in the player and "Snow" plays as the camera pans up to reveal "S5 Snow"'s title card on the TV. It fades to the story.] Snow (told by "Alec Baldwin") * Alec Baldwin: It was wintertime on the Island of Sodor. The snow covered fields and railway lines. All the engines were hard at work, except Percy. * Thomas: Come on, Percy, this is no time to have a rest. * Percy: I'm stuck. * Alec Baldwin: Moaned Percy. * Percy: And my funnel's freezing up. Driver's gone for help. * Thomas: Ha! * Alec Baldwin: Huffed Thomas and went on his way. Later, Thomas had to help clear snow by a tunnel. But it was too deep and he got stuck. Thomas was very cross. * Thomas: Snow is nothing but trouble. * Alec Baldwin: He moaned. Rusty was close by. * Rusty: Driver says this winter is as bad as the worse winter of all. * Thomas: How worse? * Alec Baldwin: Asked Thomas. * Rusty: I'll tell you. * Alec Baldwin: Replied Rusty and then the little engine did. Skarloey was working the line to the slate mine in the mountains. When the snow came, it was difficult to work. They used the snow as a double buffer zone to help stop cars skidding through the ravine. One day, Skarloey set off to the mine with some empty cars. Meanwhile, there was trouble at the mine. The winch that hauls the cars up and down wasn't working properly. Skarloey had reached the ravine. High above him were the mine yards. * Skarloey's Driver: That snow looks dangerous. * Alec Baldwin: Said his driver. * Skarloey's Driver: The sound of your engine and the freight cars could cause an avalanche. I'll set off an emergency cap and see what happens. * Alec Baldwin: Skarloey watched as the driver prepared it. Then they ran over the cap. * (Bang!) * Alec Baldwin: The bang echoed around the gorge. Nothing happened. * Skarloey's Driver: Good. * Alec Baldwin: Said his driver. * Skarloey's Driver: All's well. We'll have a cup of cocoa and then make our way. * Alec Baldwin: But high above them, all was not well. A long line of full cars was about be winched down the slope. They had just started their journey when some empty cars became derailed. The winch groaned. * Freight Cars: Break it, snap it. * Alec Baldwin: Shouted the freight cars and they did. * Freight Cars: On, on, faster, faster! * Alec Baldwin: They giggled. * Workman: The snowbank and buffers will stop them. * Alec Baldwin: Said a workman. But he was wrong. The freight cars plunged into the ravine. Skarloey and his driver heard the noise and looked up. * Skarloey's Driver: Avalanche! * Alec Baldwin: They cried. * (The avalanche starts to bury Skarloey completely) * Alec Baldwin: When the snow ploomed clear, there was no sign of Skarloey. He was buried deep inside the high drift blocking the ravine. * Rusty: And then came the funny part. * Thomas: What's the funny part about an avalanche? * Alec Baldwin: Asked Thomas. * Rusty: Well... * Alec Baldwin: No one knew that the heat from Skarloey's engine had helped to make an igloo. * Man #1: It's a snowball. * Man #2: It's a snow house. * Man #3: It's an engine! * Alec Baldwin: They cleared away the ice only to find Skarloey's driver and fireman drinking hot cocoa as if nothing had happened. * Thomas: Lucky for him. But it just goes to show you can't trust freight cars. * Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas. * Rusty: Or snow. * Alec Baldwin: Said Rusty. The men had just cleared the snow away from him when Gordon puffed by with his machine. * Gordon: Hey look out, there's snow about. * Alec Baldwin: He stopped by the tunnel and wheeshed loudly. Then it happened. * Gordon: Oh no. * (The avalanche falls on top of Gordon, completely burying him) * Gordon: Help! * Alec Baldwin: Cried Gordon. * Thomas: If Skarloey survived the snowfall, surely a big proud engine like you can do the same. * Alec Baldwin: Chuckled Thomas. * Gordon: Pah! * Alec Baldwin: Moaned Gordon from within and then fell as silent as the snow (end of transcript.) Category:Sing-Along Episodes Category:2019 Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:VCD